This invention relates to a control for a jet powered watercraft and more particularly to an improved control for the reverse thrust bucket of such a watercraft.
Jet propulsion type units are very popular for powering watercraft. They have a number of advantages which make them particularly desirable. In conjunction with the use of jet propulsion units, it is frequently the practice to provide a reverse thrust bucket which is moveable to a position cooperating with the discharge nozzle of the jet propulsion unit so as to redirect the water and to permit operation of the watercraft in a reverse direction. In fact, this reverse thrust bucket may also be employed as a device for breaking the forward speed of a watercraft. Furthermore, if the watercraft is powered by a pair of jet propulsion units, the operation of the reverse thrust bucket of one of the jet propulsion units can be utilized to achieve a sharper or more abrupt change in the direction of forward travel.
It is the normal practice to provide a form of control lever for the reverse thrust bucket for its operation. However, there are a number of disadvantages to such lever controls.
It is, therefore, a principal object to this invention to provide an improved foot operated control for the reverse thrust bucket of a jet propelled watercraft.
It is a further object to this invention to provide an improved pedal operator for the reverse thrust bucket of a jet propulsion unit for a watercraft.
In addition to providing forward and reverse operation, many jet propulsion units have their reverse thrust buckets configured so that they also can provide a neutral operation. In such an operation, the water is discharged from the discharge nozzle in a generally downward or upward direction so that no forward or reverse thrust is generated. It is desirable, at times, to insure that the operator has an easy way of determining the neutral position and placing the reverse thrust bucket in that position.
It is, therefore, a further object to this invention to provide an improved detent mechanism for holding a reverse thrust bucket in a neutral position.
It is a further object to this invention to provide an improved reverse thrust bucket operator having an arrangement for holding the reverse thrust bucket in its neutral position.
With a watercraft and particularly those having jet propulsion units, if the powering internal combustion engine is started, the watercraft may change its status rather abruptly. For example, if the watercraft is operating so that the reverse thrust bucket is in either a forward or reverse position and the engine is started, the occupants of the watercraft may be suddenly displaced.
It is, therefore, a still further object to this invention to provide an improved control for a jet propelled watercraft that will insure against starting of the engine unless the jet propulsion unit is in a neutral condition.